


My height is 380 centimeters, and my boyfriend is only 170.

by ReadByYourFingers



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadByYourFingers/pseuds/ReadByYourFingers
Summary: For a shy girl who is two and a half times the size of other people, the problem of relationships is particularly acute. But when she got a boyfriend, they were faced with an expected problem: what to do with intimacy?
Relationships: original fe





	My height is 380 centimeters, and my boyfriend is only 170.

**Author's Note:**

> The narrator character is a girl 380 centimeters tall, and she is proportionately built like a normal person, but she is much larger.Here is a picture for clarity: https://i.redd.it/olau53c3jgl61.jpg  
> The listener is her first boyfriend, and she's very afraid that he won't make the size difference. She's in love, and he in love with her too, but with little social experience, she is constantly embarrassed, and her insecurity makes her constantly stammer in the middle of phrases. This is reflected in the text by the ellipsis. 
> 
> This script is created by adults for adult audience. All characters are 18+
> 
> You are free to use this script, improvise with text, cues, sfx and other moments as long as you having fun with it and note me (u/ReadByYourFingers) in description.
> 
> [ ] is for sfx, emotions, voice tones, actions and environment description.  
> * * is for recommended emphasis
> 
> And I'm apologize for the amount of mistakes that you will find in the text. I'm trying to improve my English, and hopefully one day I won't have much to reproach.

[A little tentative voice until the next voice tag]

Hey! Come with me. They'll be talking about work anyway, so they won't notice we're gone.

This way. Second floor. 

Oh. Stairs. Sorry. They're designed for our size, so maybe you want me to help you climb? 

Okay, then I... I just won't overtake.

[Small pauses between the lines, because you worry from time to time that it's too hard for him to climb]

Are you sure you can climb up on your own? I can carry you. It's not hard for me.

Yes, sorry, sorry.

Well, we are going to... To my room.

[Anxiously nervous voice until the next voice tag]

Oh, you don't have to, if you don't want to, we can just go to...

[Nervous voice until the next voice tag]

Okay. Then a few more stairs.

Great. Come on, my room is around the corner.

Come on in.

[SFX: large door opening and closing with a creaking sound]

Well, this is my room. I did all the decorating myself, so it may looks very...

[Embarrassed voice until the next voice tag]

Oh... Do you really like it?

Thank you. I... I was afraid you wouldn't like it here.

[Tentative voice until the next voice tag]

Would you like to sit down? God, what am I talking about, all the furniture here is so huge for you. 

I'm so sorry, I didn't think of that right away, otherwise I would have brought something in a normal size.

Let's sit down then... Well... Yes, on the bed, it will be comfortable for you. 

No no, the sheets are too smooth, you won't get in. Let me get you up.

Here you go. Do you mind if I sit next to you?

[SFX: bed creaking]

Yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I just really worried about making you feel comfortable here. I don't get many visitors, and the boys have never been here at all. 

Well, honestly, she's the only one I've ever brought here. But she likes it when I lift her up the stairs and help her sit down like this. She can't even climb the stairs herself, they are too high for her legs.

No no, it's okay, it's not hard for me, because I'm noticeably stronger. Maybe that's why I'm used to not having many friends. Nobody wants to hang out with a four-meter tall girl.

To be honest, I was very surprised when you asked me out. I mean, you're a good-looking guy, normal height, and...

[Embarrassed voice until the next voice tag]

Oh... Do you really think so? I... I don't know what to say... Thank you. 

I just want to thank you for today. I'm glad you agreed to come here.

Well, yes, but... I mean, yes, you are my boyfriend, but you didn't have to come to my birthday party. You knew that only my family would be here, and that you would be asked all these questions...

Yes. And you came anyway... Oh, and forgive my parents for embarrassing you all day with their queries. They just got really excited when they found out I finally had a boyfriend.

No. Never. You are the first. In fact, you're the first guy who's not afraid to talk to me. When I tried to date someone, they were usually scared.

No no, I don't blame them. Their height is below my waist, of course the idea of hanging out with a girl like me scares them. I am sometimes afraid of hurting someone myself... Especially you.

Yes. Remember two days ago we were walking in the park and I tripped over that rock? I was scared to death that I might have fallen on you, and...

I'm sorry. I just... I'm really not used to this. That kind of talk, that kind of thinking... I just really glad I spent that day with you, and I'm afraid of ruining it, and it makes me even more nervous, and...

[Surprised sigh]

[Confused voice until the next voice tag]  
What... You... You kissed my arm.

[Embarrassed voice until the next voice tag]

No no no, it's okay. I like it, i really like it! It's just... It's just the first time that... Well... I've never been kissed before. 

Never. I've told you, I don't get along with boys. So, could you, please... You know... Kiss me again?

Yes. I want it. It feels very... Unusual. And very nice.

[Soft moan]  
Yes, i do. And if... Wait. 

No, don't worry, it's more than okay. It's just... I need to confess something to you.

[You get very anxious and sometimes you stammer]  
Well... I... You know... I brought you here... For a reason. We've been together for a while now. I like spending time with you, and not just because you're not afraid of me. You are kind and funny, and I feel very good and comfortable with you. But...

No no no, don't worry, just please, let me finish, or I'll never have the courage to finish.

But I know that with our size difference, there are difficulties with... Well... You know... Intimacy. We can't hug properly because my body is two and a half times bigger than yours. Even just walking around, you're not holding my hand, but my finger, because I'm too tall.  
But I... God, I'm so embarrassed... I want to be with you like... Normal people. I mean all that stuff that couples do. Cuddling, stroking hands, kissing, and... No, I'm sorry, I can't say it now, I'm already probably all blushed... But you get what i mean... I hope.  
I've been afraid to kiss you because I'm afraid of overdoing it and hurting you, but I want to try it. That's why I brought you to my room. I want...  
God, no, I'm sorry, I'm talking nonsense. Just forget it, okay? Lets just...

What? My hand? Well... Yes... Here...

[Embarrassed voice until the next voice tag]  
[He start to kissing your hand. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]

Oh... You kiss my fingers. And now between them too... Yes, i like it. It's a little ticklish, but very pleasing.  
And I like the way you stroke my fingers with your hands... It's not the way you used to hold them on the walks. It feels different...  
I'd like to kiss you like that too, but... 

What? You want me to... Lay down? You sure you want to try?

Oh, okay... Like that?

And what... Oh. 

Don't worry, you can just... Sit on my chest then. It won't be hard for me.

[He start to caress your head. Appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]  
[You're still embarrassed, but gradually relaxing]

Yes, I like the way you stroke my cheeks. And how you run your hands in my hair. Your hands are very warm and soft. 

I'm okay. I'm just... Embarrassed. No one has ever been so gentle with me before. Is it okay if I... Caress your back? I'm not going to press, I just want to do something for you too.

Do you like that? Or am I pushing too hard? 

Thank you. I like your hands too. 

Yes. I feel really nice with you. Could you stroke them a little more?

What do you mean 'better"?

[He start to kissing your face. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]  
[Aroused voice until the next voice tag]

Oh... That's... Yes, kiss me, please. I really like that. Even just my cheeks, but it feels really good. 

I'm blushing again? It's because of your lips. Your hot lips... *They* make me blush. And make me blush even more if you kiss my lips.  
Let's try to kiss for real. Please. I will try to make you feel good too.

[Few seconds of kissing sounds]  
I'm sorry, my mouth is just too big. I didn't mean to slobber on your face.

[Few seconds of kissing sounds]  
[Upset voice until the next voice tag]

Again... I knew this would happen, that's why...  
You just try to kiss me, and I wrap my lips around your whole face. I'm sorry, It was my stupid...

Well, yes, I like it, I really like it, but...

You... Are you sure?

Well... If you okay with that, then... Let's try one more time. 

[Aroused voice until the next voice tag]

Okay, then I'll try not to open my mouth too much, and you... Will do everything else? Okay. 

[You start kissing. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]  
Yes, it's better. I like when you kiss me. Inch by inch.  
Oh... Yes, do it again. It's strange, when you lick my lips, but... I like this feeling. I didn't know my lips were so sensitive.  
Kissing is even better than I thought. It's even...

Why did you stand up? Are you uncomfortable? Let me, then...

You want to kiss... My neck? 

[You are a little nervous]  
No, I'd love to, I just... Well... All those touchings and kisses... I really like it, and I'm... I'm getting aroused, and... And I'm a little afraid.

Well, when I brought you here I... I didn't know how far you were willing to go.

No. I'm afraid that *I* will go too far. So if you want to stop then... [Soft moan]

[He start kissing you. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]  
Yes. Kiss me. I love to feel your lips on my neck. Right there, one more time. Even that small they are so hot. They make me feel hot too. And your hands gives me goosebumps. No, i like it, don't put them away...It feels so good, when you go lower, and lower...  
Wait, I will take the dress of, so it doesn't get in your way.

Yes, I'm... I'm sure. 

[SFX: rustling of clothes]  
Damned bra...  
[SFX: rustling of clothes]

I know I'm blushing, just... Ignore it. 

Well... Here I am... Your topless... Giant girlfriend.

Do you... You really think so?

I... Well... Thank you. I'm glad you like me... And them. 

Maybe you want to undress? I want to feel your body, not your clothes.

[SFX: rustling of clothes]

Yes. You look beautiful.

I do. So, should I... Lay down again?

Oh, okay, i will sit by the headboard then.

It's unusual... To be face to face with you. You are so pretty...

[Kissing sounds]  
Sorry, I've slobbered on you again. But... You don't seem to mind.  
Um... Can I ask you to... Continue where you stopped? Please.

Thank you

[He start to caress your breast. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]  
Oooh. Yes. Kiss them. I know, they are to big for you, but please, kiss them. I love your lips. They make my... My nipples hard. Yes, yes, go on, run your tongue over them, please. God, I'm going to burn with shame, but... Take them in your mouth.  
Oh, your lips around my nipple... It's so good. Please, touch the second one. Yes, yes, I like that. Pinch it more, you will not hurt me... God, I'm so sensitive right now. You suck my nipple, and you squeeze my breast with your hands... And it feels so good. Please, don't stop. Just... Play with them some more. [Whispering] I'm getting wet because of you... [Whispering ends]

I... Umm... I said that I'm... Getting... Wet.

Yes... Yes, I want it. Really. 

Shall I lie down again?

Okay... Let me just take panties off.

[SFX: rustling of clothes]

Here... And now... I'm sorry, but I don't know how we... I mean, I'm so big, and I... Can't be that tight out there to make you... You know. I'm so sorry...

Well... Yeah, I thought, but it was just... Fantasies.

No, don't ask about that, it's too embarrassing.

Well... Okay. In one of them I imagined myself... On my knees. With my head on a pillow. And you were... Sitting behind me. And then your face... Would be right in front of... I'm sorry, it's so stupid... 

Okay. Well.. If you okay with that, then let me just take this pose... For you.

Yes, like that. And then you ... [Moan]

[He start cunnilingus. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]  
I can feel you breath... So... It feels so good. And your kisses... So gentle... Your tongue is sliding on my... 

No, don't tell me I'm tasty, just... Keep licking me. Yes, I like it. Please, don't stop... Do what you want, but don't... [Moan] You... You touching my clit... Oh, god... Yes yes yes... I feel so good when you... Wrap your lips around my clit... And touch it with you tongue... The way you lick it... It drives me crazy. You are amazing... Yes, yes, like that. Keep doing it... I'm so hot right now. 

What? On my back? But you will be uncomfortable! 

Oh, I get it. Yes, okay, I will. 

Here. Now lie on my thigh.

And what did you have in mind?

[He start cunnilingus. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]  
Oh... You're doing it again... But also... Is that your hand touching me?

No no, It's okay, I don't mind. Just... Slowly. Please.

[He puts his hand in you. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]  
Oh, God... Your mouth makes me so wet... It feels so good... Feeling your hand in me... And you lips on my clit on the same time. [Whispering] Deeper... Please, deeper... [Whispering ends] Yes, yes, like that... So i can feel you more... It's so good... To feel you inside... To feel your hand moving and mouth caressing my clit... I've never felt so good before... Never ever... If you want, you can... You can go faster now.  
Yes, yes, please, don't stop. Keep moving in me... I love it, I love it so much... Oh... Oh, i feel it... If you don't stop, I'm going to cum soon... It's so good... But i want you to feel good too... Please... I want you to... And I want you to cum with me. Please. 

[He pull his hand out]

Yeah, okay, I'll put my feet together. Like this?  
Let me put a pillow under myself so it's easier for you to reach... It.  
Now lie down on top of me.

Yes, let's.. Let's try it.

[He starts to fuck you between the thighs. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]  
Yes... Yes yes yes... Your cock is rubbing my clit that way... Do you like it?  
Really? Yes, I love it too. Then don't stop, please... I'm sorry... I'm sorry that your girlfriends is so big... And that we don't have normal sex... But we'll figure out what to do, okay? But for now... Please, keep going... Yes, faster... I'm close... I'm gonna cum soon... Please, keep moving... Keep rubbing my clit with your cock... Yes yes yes... It feels so good... So good...  
You... You want to cum? Yes, cum. Whenever you want. Don't hold yourself. I will cum with you. Please, do it. I want to... Cum from your cock... Cum for me, please. Cum from rubbing my clit. I want you to cum with me... I want you to... Oh, I'm cumming, I'm cumming 

[You are both cumming. Moans and appropriate sounds as long as you think you need.]  
[Heavy breathing.]

[Weary voice until the next voice tag]  
I can... I can feel your cum on... On me... It covering my pussy... 

Yes. Yes, I really enjoyed it. Did you enjoy it too?

[Soft voice until the next voice tag]

I'm happy to hear it. I'm really happy. And thank you. 

For not being afraid. I'm two and a half times your size, but I was afraid I'd hurt you or you'd think I was selfish.  
I promise we'll figure out how to...

[Kissing sounds]

We're just going to try everything we can, and...

[Kissing sounds]

Okay, I get it. I won't mention it again.

And thank you for the best gift in my life.


End file.
